


Take Care of You

by imaginenarusasu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Sam, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Fluff, Foot massages, Foot rubs, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester/Alpha Sam Winchester, Omega Dean/Alpha Sam, Pregnancy, Pregnant!Dean, Sam 'taking care of' Dean, Top Sam Winchester/Bottom Dean Winchester, Top Sam/Bottom Dean, Top!Sam, bottom!Dean, fluff or die, gentle alpha, helpful Jody, jkjk lol, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginenarusasu/pseuds/imaginenarusasu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'hc where sam is taking care of pregnant dean? make it fluffy'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked it or have a request? C:

  * _Guys! This work now has a[Chinese translation](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7594117) :)) _ _and the[fic cover](http://ryoutaaomine.deviantart.com/art/Take-Care-Of-You-624726230) that I couldn't post for the life of me _



It was in the early hours of the morning that he awoke- too early in fact, as the darkness confirmed, to a knee to his stomach and a whimpered groan.

He sighed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. The sound of another groan had him sitting up in bed and leaning closer to his partner, brushing his forehead to take his temperature.

"Dee?" he asked, voice still heavy from sleep. He took in the others furrowed brow and pressed a soft  kiss there, smiling when the others eyelids fluttered but didn't open yet. He wondered what exactly could be causing his brother pain when a piece from an article he'd been reading the other day came back to him. Sam sat up straight and pulled back the covers from the others feet slightly to confirm his suspicions; sure enough, Deans' feet were swollen slightly.

Sam would have liked to kiss the other's hand, but he didn't want to wake the other: Dean had already been having trouble sleeping the past few days, so any rest he did get was a blessing.

He got off the bed quietly and picked up a massage oil from the dresser, which Jody had thankfully brought along with a bunch of other helpful items a couple weeks ago.  

Returning to the bed, he sat by Dean's feet now, before shifting so they were in his lap, and began gently rubbing the oil into them, careful to keep just the right amount of pressure at the heels, and changing up near the center.

He'd read that half an hour of massaging would usually be enough, but he went for a longer time, finding it odd how fascinated he was becoming with Dean's feet. He huffed a laugh at the weirdness of his fascination and kept massaging those delicate feet, even when swollen due to his pregnancy.

Sam finally gave in and bowed his head, pressing a light kiss into the heel of the foot he was currently massaging. His eyes met with emerald green as he was pulling up, and he felt an embarrassed smile pulling at his lips.

"Morning sunshine," he grinned at the other, knowing Dean would be annoyed at his ' _corniness_ '.

Dean rolled his eyes, though he was still too sleep-hazed to be able to hide that fond little smile painting his lips.

"And what do you think you're doin'?" he replied instead, looking pointedly at Sam's lap.

Sam glanced at his lap, gaze lingering on the feet for a long moment before meeting with Dean's again. "Rubbing your feet."

Dean huffed, trying to look annoyed and sat up, pulling his legs up and folding them under him gingerly, a flush coloring his cheeks. "Y-Yeah, thanks... They're better now."

Sam nodded his understanding and stood up to go get Dean's favorite breakfast, to which Dean happily agreed before heading into the bathroom to take a shower. Sam grinned to himself on the way out; Dean wouldn't have swollen feet anymore. Not now that he knew how to treat them- ...and how much he enjoyed treating them... weird as it may seem.


End file.
